In the field of physics a need exists for a negative ion beam. One apparatus for producing such a beam is a hollow discharge, duoplasmatron source, but heretofore such devices produced low density negative ion beams. A hollow discharge, vacuum duoplasmatron (HDD) for use in accelerators is described by the coinventors herein in 113 Nucl. Instrum. Methods 299 (1973).